


For Forever

by Doestreebrosisgay



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay, Just a whole lotta fluff, M/M, Tree Bros, and a little angst, for forever, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doestreebrosisgay/pseuds/Doestreebrosisgay
Summary: Tree bros, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g





	For Forever

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic published on here but it's not the first one I ever wrote
> 
> It's badly written but super gay so enjoy

Connor pulled himself up the branches of the tree, Evan following close behind. He settled on a branch near the top, grabbing Evan's hand to boost him up. The sun was sinking over the horizon, illuminating the sky with subtle tones of pink and red. A soft wind rustled the branches of the trees, hardly making a sound.   
Connor's voice was the first to break the silence between the two.  
"So what do you think?"  
"Huh?"  
"What do you think of this place?"  
"I-I love it. I've never felt so- so happy. It's beautiful out here." Evan smiled softly, his legs gently swinging beneath the branch.  
"What do you like about it?" Connor asked, wanting to hear Evan describe all the beauty he saw in the world.  
"well- I like how the fields never end. It feels so far from everyone else. And how the sun lights everything up brighter than it is. And the view- It's beautiful."   
Evan was still facing the rapidly sinking sun, whereas Connor was watching Evan, admiring every detail he saw. He loved the way he would smile a little as he talked, the way it gradually grew when he was happy. He loved the way he was always calm around him, and how he would talk about anything without being scared that Connor would judge him or tell anyone else. He loved everything he saw, everything he knew nobody else would ever notice.  
"The view is pretty beautiful from here."   
Evan turned his head just enough to be able to see Connor, his heart skipping a beat like it always did. There was so much about him that Evan would always remember, that could always lift his mood. Like the way his smile took up his whole face, and was so rare that it felt like a reward. Or the way he drew on everything, even his hand. Or the way he would fiddle with his hair without noticing he was doing it. Or the way he was so good at calming Evan down when he had a panic attack. Evan was more comfortable with him than anyone else.   
"Beautiful..." Evan mumbled, his voice trailing off before he could even begin the sentence.  
Connor couldn't stand the tension anymore. There was something there. You would have to be crazy to deny it. His heart leapt whenever he thought of Evan. He was all he could ever think about. He would do anything to make Evan happy, just to be able to see him smile, especially on his bad days. He was easily annoyed by everyone- except him.  
Meanwhile, Evan was trying to decide what he was feeling. Was it love? He had a panic attack whenever Connor didn't turn up to school because oh god what if he's dead? He never felt anxious around Connor. Maybe it was love. Before he could decide, Connor did the thing he had wanted to do for so long: he kissed Evan.   
In that moment, the world was further than it had ever been. Connor's hand gripped the branch almost painfully tightly, desperate to keep his balance and stay in the moment forever. His heart was beating out of his chest, partly in joy and partly in fear: but Evan hadn't pulled away yet, and he was definitely kissing back. In fact, Evan was enjoying it more than anything else he had ever done.   
Evan lost his balance, and within seconds, he could no longer feel the safety of the branch beneath him. Everything blurred together.   
Connor desperately scrambled down the tree, not caring about his own safety. He knew he would be too late, he knew there was nothing he could do now- but he still raced down, hoping that Evan would make it out alive. He hear a thud from the ground, and nearly jumped out to get to Evan.

When he reached the ground, Evan lay sprawled out on the grass.   
"Evan? Evan! Evan, are you okay?"  
"Y-yeah, I-I think so."  
"Have you broken anything?"  
"N-no, i-it wasn't high enough."  
Connor threw his arms around Evan, causing him to wince slightly.  
"Thank god you're okay. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, I-" He was interrupted by Evan kissing him again.   
"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault."   
Connor could hardly respond. He was the one in shock this time. He reeled back, despite wanting to stay.  
"W-what, am I d-doing something wrong?"  
"No, I just- I don't know what the hell I was thinking, we shouldn't- we can't- it won't- I'll leave, this was all a huge fucking mista-"  
Evan grabbed Connor's hoodie when he tried to stand up.  
"Connor, don't-"  
"Don't what, Evan?" Connor violently spun around, and Evan could see the tears in his eyes."Don't nearly kill your only friend? Don't be a fucking freak? Don't fuck your whole life up? I've already done that! And I don't want to fuck your life up too, so I'll just get out of it. I'm sorry, Evan, but I can't do that to you!"  
"D-do you really think that you can l-leave this easily?" Connor stopped in his tracks, but still faced away from Evan. He couldn't bear to look at him, he just wanted to get out of his life."Y-you can't walk out of m-my life, Connor!" Evan's voice was still shuddering with fright and pain, but he managed to raise it into a yell. All his pent up emotions were catching up on him, and the situation was making him forget to bottle them up.   
"Just fucking watch me."  
"No, I-I can't 'just f-fucking watch you'! I've let you do some s-stupid stuff, but I'm not going to let you do t-this. D-do you really want to know h-how much you mean to me? D-do you really want to know? B-because I'll tell you e-everything!"  
"Fine, tell me everything! Tell me how I managed to manipulate you into thinking I'm actually worth something!" Connor translated his sadness and insecurities into anger, as he always did.  
"H-have I ever told you the reason I broke my arm?"  
"Yeah, you fell out of a-"  
"T-thats not the-the real reason!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I didn't fall, I-I let go! And I-I had days where I- where I wished it k-killed me! "  
"How the fuck is this supposed to help me?"  
"Because- that all happened before I- before I met you! Y-you're the only reason I-I'm still alive right now! D-don't even think that you ruined my life b-because you did the exact opposite!" Evan's voice grew weak from shouting, but he still forced it out.  
"Evan, I- I'm sorry, I- I had no idea-"  
"You had no idea because I was too busy falling in love with you to tell you, because it'd just scare you away!"  
Connor stood in silence, still processing what he had heard. Falling in love with you, falling in love, love, love. The word spun around in his head, the meaning never hitting him.  
"T-there. Y-you know everything. If you still want to w-walk out, then just g-go and get it over with. I wouldn't b-blame you. I tried to p-pretend I was something better than this- than this mess that I am. I-I'm done with pretending."  
Connor turned around.   
"I tried three times. And I'm glad it didn't work. Because- I fell in love with you too."  
"What?"   
"Why do you think I'm so obsessed with you? Why do you think I'll drop everything to see you? Why do you think I just kissed you?"  
They stayed in silence, having no clue what to say. Connor only had one question on his mind.  
"So- what do we do now? We can pretend this never happened- or we can do something about it."   
"Connor, I-I love you. I will n-never stop loving you. A-and if we don't d-do something about this, it will drive me insane."   
"What happens now? Do we-"  
"Connor, will you go out with me?" Evan spoke quickly, dreading the answer. He knew that Connor would say no. He knew that he wasn't enough to help him. He knew that Connor would walk away and never talk to him again. He knew-  
"Yes."   
"W-what?"  
"Did you think I could say no?"   
Evan pulled himself off the ground, and launched himself into Connor's arms.   
"Zoe's going to be so pissed off at me."  
"Why?"  
"Because she bet Kleinman $20 that we wouldn't end up together."  
They both laughed, and Evan let his head sink into Connor's chest. And everything was okay.


End file.
